


Луна Лонгботтом и фея выпадения волос

by leasel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leasel/pseuds/leasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон, семейная жизнь Невилла и Луны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луна Лонгботтом и фея выпадения волос

Жизнь Невилла Лонгботтама, уважаемого человека, крупного — а кто сказал, что девяносто килограмм это мало? — специалиста по хищным магическим растениям омрачало только одно. К сорока годам на его макушке начала поблескивать лысинка. Сначала он, как любой мужчина в столь деликатной ситуации, пытался зачесывать волосы так, чтобы скрыть ее. Потом сдался и перестал скрывать растущую проплешину.

Во всем остальном можно было смело сказать, что жизнь удалась. Хорошая работа, милая, пусть и со своими причудами, жена, горячо любимая единственная дочь, домик в Годриковой лощине... Что еще может желать степенный выпускник Гриффиндора, которого шляпа в свое время хотела определить в Хаффлпаф?

Как раз сегодня дочь возвращалась на каникулы из Хогвартса. Невилл и Луна были совершенно счастливы. Первые двадцать минут. Первое, что прокомментировала дочка, забравшись на заднее сиденье их форда — разросшуюся лысину Невилла.

Улыбаясь, Невилл признал, что волос у него на голове и впрямь стало поменьше, чем год назад, когда Агнес пришло письмо их Хогвартса.

— Просто у тебя волосы сжевала фея выпадения волос! — восторженно захихикала девочка, которая за год в Хогвартсе совсем отвыкла от некоторых неписанных правил их семьи.

Не упоминать несуществующих существ. Ни за что. Никогда.

— Фея выпадения волос... — рассеянно улыбнулась Луна, смотрясь в зеркало над пассажирским сиденьем. — Никогда о такой не слышала. Как она выглядит?  
— Она маленькая, толстая и питается волосами. Ростом она.... — девочка задумалась, что ей соврать дальше и развела пальцы на размер спичечного коробка, — вот такого, совсем крохотная! Крылья у нее, как у жука. А одевается она в комочек шерсти.  
— Я не знала... — задумчиво прошептала Луна.

В ее глазах разгорался свет новой веры. А в сердце Невилла поселилось предчувствие беды.

— Агнес, милая, — Невилл постучал пальцем по рулю и бросил быстрый взгляд на Луну. — Не выдумывай, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, что никакой феи выпадения волос нет.

Но девочка показала ему язык и упрямо повторила:  
— А вот и есть! Я своими глазами ее видела! Она прилетала каждый вечер к одному мальчику! К концу семестра он был лысый, как бладжер!  
— Агнес... — укоризненно вздохнул Невилл.  
— Дорогой, давай заедем по дороге в лавочку для зельеваров, — очнулась от своих грез Луна. — Нам надо купить порошок пикси.

Невилл слегка напрягся. Порошок мог потребоваться для совершенно безобидных целей, никак не связанных с выдумкой Агнес... а мог и нет.  
— А зачем он нам?

Подтвердив его худшие опасения, Луна безмятежно ответила:  
— Эта фея... она, наверное, пробирается через дыру в сетке от комаров. Знаешь, я каждое утро думаю, надо бы ее заделать, да все забываю. Надо насыпать на подоконник порошок пикси, и тогда ни одна фея к нам не сунется.  
— Мам, я просто пошутила, — торопливо вмешалась Агнес, до которой постепенно дошло, что она только что послужила рождению очередных морщерогих козляков.  
— Конечно, солнышко, я так и поняла, — с улыбкой кивнула Луна.

Но убежденности в ее голосе не было, а вечером Невилл обнаружил перед окном щепотку зловонной бурой пыли.

Он тяжело вздохнул.  
— Агнес же призналась, что пошутила.  
— Я на всякий случай... — жалобным голосом сказала Луна, виновато опустив голову. Как всегда, когда извинялась, что верит в полную чушь и ничего не может с этим поделать. — Нет, только не смахивай его! — горячо попросила она, когда Невилл потянулся за метелкой для мусора.

Невилл медленно обернулся к ней и осторожно спросил:  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что феи выпадения волос нет?  
— Понимаю. Но...  
— Но тебе будет спокойнее, если оставить порошок, — сдался Невилл.

Порошок пролежал на подоконнике все лето, к запаху Невилл постепенно притерпелся, а о фее выпадающих волос благополучно забыл. Но Луна, как выяснилось, о ней помнила и однажды озабоченно заметила перед сном:  
— Порошок совсем не действует, — она ласково погладила Невилла по безволосой макушке, волосы на которой и не думали вырастать заново, — наверное, фея другим путем пробирается.

«Какая фея?» — хотел было спросить Невилл, но, вспомнив про выдумку Агнес, грустно спросил:  
— Каким путем?  
— Может быть, она умеет уменьшаться и пролезать в замочную скважину? — озабоченно предположила Луна.  
— Может быть... — пробормотал Невил. — Не ломай над этим голову, милая. Пусть прилетает, никакого вреда от нее нет.  
— Ну уж нет, я не позволю какой-то толстой малявке повыдергивать у тебя все волосы! — Луна воинственно поджала губы, как будто Невиллу угрожало не вымышленное создание, а как минимум воскресший Вольдеморт.

Решив, что утро вечера мудренее, и поговорить с Луной о том, что волосы он теряет по естественным причинам, можно и завтра, Невилл забрался под одеяло. Проснулся он от странных вжикающих звуков. Зевая, он открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в нежно салатовую ночную рубашку Луны. Его жена, бдительно нависнув над его головой, яростно размахивала мухобойкой.

На один безумный миг Невилл поверил в существовании феи выпадающих волос. Но ни одной толстой малютки с жучиными крылышками в комнате не было. Луна боролась с пустотой. Встретившись взглядом с Невиллом, она опустила мухобойку и густо покраснела:

— Прости, я тебя разбудила?

Невилл сел рядом и обнял ее за плечи. Луна уткнулась носом ему в грудь, и Невилл осторожно провел рукой по ее волосам. Мерлиновы яйца, спала ли она хоть минуту этой ночью?  
— Луна, все хорошо, — шепнул он и поцеловал ее в ушко, — ложись спать. Завтра мы вместе придумаем, что с ней делать, хорошо?  
— Она такая шустрая, — пожаловалась Луна. — Я даже не могу ее увидеть, — она наклонила голову набок и зачарованно призналась: — Но я ее слышу. Она так жужжит. Вжик. Вжик.

Судя по всему, «вжик-вжик» делала мухобойка. Невилл решительно забрал ее из ослабевшей руки Луны и для верности засунул к себе под подушку.

— Давно ты не спишь по ночам? — озабоченно спросил он, проведя большим пальцем по синякам под ее глазами.  
— Я... я караулила. Тихонько.  
— Ложись спать, — нахмурившись, повторил Невилл, — Я сегодня сам покараулю, хорошо?

Он сидел рядом с ней и осторожно гладил ее по руке, пока не убедился, что она уснула. Потом встал и прошел в ванную. На прощанье поглядел в зеркало на свое отражение с волосами и решительно сжал в руке электробритву.

Луне не придется охранять его от феи выпадения волос, если он уже будет лысым.


End file.
